Daddy's Girl
by Vegetas-True-Love77
Summary: AU BV Bulma and Vegeta broke up-But not before Vegeta could leave Bulma a little gift: Bra. Vegeta has no knowledge of her birth. Then, she shows up on his door step. Its a comedy of B and V getting back together via Bra. Better summary Inside. No Trunks.
1. Prologue

-----  
(AN:) Well, here I am, starting another new story before I finish all my others.. lol! I just cant help myself.. I have too many wonderful new ideas!! Any who, to the story! There are many things that make this story an Alternative Universe. Goku died of the heart attack a few years before Goten could be conceived - But never fear! The world was not destroyed by the Androids . . or Cell . . OR Buu!! In THIS timeline, none of them existed!! Vegeta is now the strongest in the universe!! Also . . hides behind a metal barricade Trunks was never born in this timeline gets pummeled by rabid fan girls . . . . . . . . I- . I'm ok . . Yeah.. So, as I was saying.. Trunks was never created.. Instead, the chemistry between Bulma and Vegeta produced Bra at the time that Trunks would have been born. But, the whole plot of this story is that Vegeta never knew of the little devil he had given to Bulma as a parting gift, for Bulma threw him out on the day she was created. And now, I leave you with this wonderful story as an "I'M SO SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE!!!". Heh heh R&R PLEASE!

-VTL aka VTL77

-----

Daddy's Girl

Prologue

-----

"GET OUT!!! GET . . OUT!!!!!" the peaceful cloudy day was interrupted by a woman's screeching voice. Suddenly, the door to Bulma Briefs' Capsule Corp. house flung open as a man with tall, dark spiky hair stumbled out in a rush while trying to avoid the objects the 'woman' was hurling towards him.

The man, Vegeta, was half naked and hurryingly trying to get his pants on while hopping and running away from the, also half naked, ranting 'woman'. Of course, being in a rush and all, Vegeta tripped on the pant leg and fell face first into the muddy ground.

Seeing that her target was a sitting duck, Bulma took the opportunity to throw the remaining articles of clothing he left behind and a few of his possessions. "AND STAY OUT!!! . . . STUPID MONKEY!!!" and with that said, she slammed the door on him - never noticing his saddened and shocked stare at her retreating form or how he just sat there in the mud for a few minutes, fully expecting her to cheerfully walk out the door at any second and hug him - as if nothing had happened. But something HAD happened.

As the rain started to pour, he began to realize he might never see the love of his life again. Standing up, he left all clothes where they were, except the pants he got on finally and his black army style boots, gathered his other possessions, and walked in the rain. With no place to go, it didn't matter much what direction he went in - he just kept walking.

-----

(AN:) And there you have it. The prologue to DG. hides under camouflage tarp Yes, yes, it was EXTREMELY short . . But then again, most prologues are. Do not fret! The chapters will never be this short. In fact, I'm almost done with the first chapter and its getting pretty long . . It shall be out soon. NOW, this was a bit sad and all depressing and so on.. The story is not meant to be. It is actually a bit of a comedy. You will see more of that when Bra is introduced in the next chapter.. The rest will be on a light mood so do not worry. Bulma/Vegeta stuff shall come soon-ish! Next chapter opens up four years and NINE months later if you catch my drift... lol! Bra's 4th birthday!! Bra meets Vegeta NEXT CHAPTER!!! Hope you all loved this little teaser! Review please!!

-VTL aka VTL77

-----

ADVERTISEMENT:

Again, I credit this idea to Burenda.

Story ID 1030020, Be My Valentine?, by Ariele Dawntreader, is a wonderful little one shot I read the other day. It is a Bulma/Vegeta story of Vegeta finding the perfect v-day gift for his Bulma. I recommend this to all BV fan! Cute, short, and simple! Go read it!!


	2. Chapter One: Cookies

DISCLAIMER: Don't own DB/Z/GT or any of its characters and trademarks.. Yadda yadda yadda, and so on. I do, however pwn this story and it's made up characters and places. Akira Toriyama holds all copyrights to characters an original stories. Talk to him, not me. But review, of course. lol

* * *

(AN:) Hey all, back again. I know I wasn't supposed to do this one first, but I promise "Hey Shinlong..." and the 100th review special will be up next. Hope you like this.. Remember, it will not be as sad and depressing as the first installment. It is a different tone. And longer! Enjoy! R&R PLEASE! :3 

-VTL aka VTL77

* * *

LAST TIME: 

As the rain started to pour, he began to realize he might never see the love of his life again. Standing up, he left all clothes where they were, except the pants he got on finally and his black army style boots, gathered his other possessions, and walked in the rain. With no place to go, it didn't matter much what direction he went in - he just kept walking.

* * *

Daddy's Girl 

Chapter 1 : Cookies

* * *

Four years, nine months later 

"Alright, kid, go sell some cookies! We'll go to Sheila's when I pick you up." Yamcha winked at little bra as she hopped out of his new red Capsule Corp. convertible and uncapsulated a C.C cart full of cookies. He sped off as soon as she had closed the door. "Great..." unenthusiastically, she replied to his retreating form.

With a small sigh, she puffed her chest out proudly and marched up to her first victim's - er . . . I mean customer's house. She was wearing a cute little puffy red dress and had a rose in her rare blue-green hair. After ringing the doorbell repeatedly, the door opened and a woman in her mid-thirties stepped out.

"Hi!! I'm selling Capsule Corp. Cookies!! How many boxes would you like??" Bra adorably said, holding out a form with pictures of the five different types of cookies available. The woman just looked down at the little girl, smiled, and replied "Awwww!! I'll take one of everything!!!" as she handed over a twenty to Bra.

"Okay!! Five boxes at four dollars makes . . Umm . . Twenty! Thank you!!!" she handed over the boxes and put the money in her little glittery red purse, turning around as the lady closed the door.

Skipping, she pulled her cart to the next house - one that looked a bit abandoned and abused. The windows had holes in them from kids throwing rocks. The screen door had half-way fallen of it's hinges from being slammed too many times.

As she approached the door, she saw a large red sign with black letters imprinted on it. "No So- Soli- . . . ci- . . . tating? . . No Soli-ci-tating . . . Hmm? . ."

Bra rang the doorbell repeatedly as she heard a crash inside the old house. She proceeded to ring it until, finally, the door swung open inhumanly fast and a man with tall, black, flame-shaped hair stuck his head out and yelled.

"WHAT!!?!!" he looked around and finally looked down, seeing a little child who was scared half to death. "CAN'T YOU READ?!" he was pointing at the red sign. She looked up at him with wide eyes, staring in wonder. "Well, of course I can! . . . I just don't understand what it means." Bra cutely batted her eye lashes at the dark man as a sweat drop formed on his forehead. She looks so familiar . . .

The man was wearing very worn out jeans that had old mud stains all over and were practically torn to shreds. He had no shirt on, but on his neck was a blue and white necklace with a symbol decorated on it. His worn out shoes were an old pair of black boots. He had not worn a single new item of clothing since the day he was kicked out of Capsule Corporation. Vegeta was not living too well, for a Prince.

Bra could see inside the house, peering between the man's legs, and she noticed an old-ish mattress on the ground with a pathetic excuse for a lamp on the floor next to it. There was no other furniture in the house and yellow tape with 'condemned' repeated on it had been strung all over. Vegeta did not own this house.

Flash back

Vegeta had walked all night in the cold rain, until the sun started to rise. He hadn't really even noticed it had been dark. He was too lost in though. Upon realizing he was tired and exhausted from his long walk, he looked around for a suitable place to rest. Spotting an abandoned house with 'Condemned' tape on the front door, he decided here was as good as any.

Ripping down the tape, he opened the unlocked door and entered. Spotting a light switch, Vegeta flipped it, only to learn that electricity was something humans had to pay for. Looking around in the dark, he spotted an old mattress and collapsed onto it, falling fitfully into a nightmare that he would continue to have for a little more than four years. He would worry about light when he awoke . .

End flash back

Vegeta looked down at Bra's small cute face that stared expectantly at his eyes. Snarling, he looked at her cart of cookies, breaking their connected gaze. Bra noticed that his eyes traveled to her inventory. "Would you like to buy some Capsule Corp. cookies??" Vegeta's expression changed from that of an annoyed man to that of a shocked one. "Cap- . . Capsule . . Corp . . N-NO!!!" he angrily yelled. How he had grown to hate that name . . .

Bra looked devastated. He was the first to ever say no to buying her cookies. Her lip trembled and she started to wail loudly. "WHAAAaaa!! B-But t-todays my-my Birthday!! SNIFFFF" Vegeta was, at first, thoroughly annoyed by her high pitched crying, but her 'sad puppy dog' face made his heart soften ever so slightly. ". . . Hmph!" he snatched the picture menu out of her hand and looked it over quickly. He gave it back to her.

"I have no money, brat. Now go away!" After having just settled down, her lip was now trembling once more. "B-But . . . my Birthday!!!" ". . . . . Argh! Brat, stop looking at me like that! I told you, I HAVE no money!!!" Bra began to whimper softly again. "ARGH! FINE!!" Slamming the door, he walked to his bed, lifted it, and took out the five dollar bill he had saved up over the past four years and nine months.

Opening the door again, Vegeta threw the bill at her and grabbed a box of chocolate mint cookies. "Happy now!?" Vegeta stared down at Bra. "Yep!" Giggling, she handed him a dollar as his change - which he had snatched quickly. "Great, kid . . . Now I have a whole bloody dollar to last the rest of my life . . ."

His response was a curious look from the little girl. "Mister . . . Where are your couches an' TVs??" Vegeta turned to look inside his home. "I have no need for foolish human things . . . Nor money to buy them with . . Now off with you, brat." As Vegeta stepped back to close the door, Bra quickly entered the house. " . . . And just WHAT do you think you're doing in my house??" his eyes narrowed and followed her every move.

"I can be here if I want to 'cause this isn't your house, mister." smiling, she pointed at the yellow 'condemned' tape all over the house. Vegeta simply growled at her, knowing she was right. "By law, I may not own it, but I still live here! And if you think for one minute that I-" "Mister, you need stuff!! How can you live in such an empty place??" she seemed to like interrupting people when she was bored.

"Hmph . . . I don't need anything or ANYONE! . . ." He leaned against a cracked wall with marks that looked like someone strong had punched it on numerous occasions. Bra had walked off into the kitchen and discovered only a bag of random dirt covered vegetables and one of fruits - most likely stolen from gardens nearby. He also had a few bottles of fresh stream water he collected everyday. "Don't even think about touching my stuff, brat!" he stood still, leaning against his 'substitute punching bag' wall.

As if on que, she skipped back into the room, tripped on his mattress, and fell, skidding across the cracked tile. Looking down at her bloodied knee, she began to cry once more. Again, Vegeta's heart twinged with sadness as he saw his unknown daughter crying from pain.

He knelt down and picked her up, carefully, as if she were a fragile oriental doll. He carried her into the bathroom and gently placed her on the counter. Tearing off a few sheets of a toiled paper roll he stole from a nearby restaurant, he ran warm water on the wadded up ball and wiped clean her blood covered injury.

Bra sniffled and looked longingly into her father's eyes, as if wanting something from him. Feeling vulnerable, he quickly looked away. There was something about this girl . . . "You'd better get home. Your parents will be worried about you." Setting her down on the bathroom's ceramic tile, he gave her a light push towards the door. "Nooo! I like it here!!" she whined and pouted." "Go!" he was getting angry. She was really getting to him.

Giving her a final push out of the front door, he closed it and turned around to lean on the inside of the door. As he closed his eyes to clear his mind of the little girl, Bra yelled from outside a cheerful goodbye. "Hmph . . . Bye, brat . . ." was his only reply. Vegeta went to his mattress and tried to sleep as bra skipped to other houses to sell more cookies. He didn't sleep a minute that night, too caught up in a train of thought.

As Bra was nearing the end of her sales, Bulma Briefs drove up and yelled, "Bra, sweetheart, come on!" and Bra got into the car. "Mommy! I've almost sold all of 'em!! And this man, living in this con- condem- ned house, who only has a dollar now, helped me when I tripped on his bed- which is only a mattress- and- and-" "WHOA! Slow down! What man's mattress were you near!?!" Bulma stopped the car with a screech.

Bra looked around out the window and pointed to the old run-down house. "That nice man! He's really poor though and only has a mattress, lamp, bathroom, a bag of vegetables and one of fruits, and bottles of water. He looks healthy, though. He's got lotsa muscles!!" Bra smiled.

Looking wearily at her now four year old daughter, Bulma sighed and continued to drive on. "You know you shouldn't trust strangers . . . Maybe I should start going with you on your sales." Bra's head whipped up at her mother, "That's ok mommy, I'm a smart girl. Hey, where's Yamcha?"

That was the worst thing to say . . . "YAMCHA was to BUSY to pick my little angel up on her BIRTHDAY! I bet that BAS- er . . Meanie is out at some girl's house! I swear, if he expects me to-" Bulma went on and on as Bra remembered the last time Bulma and Yamcha fought over 'girls' . . She knew exactly what he was doing behind Bulma's back . . And he even tried to get Bra to go with him to places to attract girls. "-he'd better think again, because if catch him one more time-"

"Mommy . . . He's at Sheila's . . He was going to take me but you picked me up . ." the little blue haired child looked down at her hands in her lap. She knew her mommy would start crying- the only reason she never told her. Silently, tears rolled down Bulma's shocked and angry face. She stomped on the gas with her high-heel and they sped off towards the 'Exotic' bar named Sheila's.

When they got there, the car screeched to a halt. "Stay here, don't open the door to anyone but me." the Capsule Corp. heir told her daughter, fearful of the men that hang around these places trying to advance on her little four year old. The woman locked the doors, put her keys in her pocket, closed the car door, and started walking to the entrance.

There were two huge bouncers at the door. "You must be new . . Heh heh heh," one big muscular man chuckled. Glaring at him, she pushed past the freaked guard. "Dude, scary . ." the second bouncer said. The blue-haired genius entered and was immediately surrounded by loud music, perverted men, and dancers who were glad to have a female 'customer'. She glared at them all and they backed away hastily.

"WHERE IS YAMCHA!?" she easily yelled over the blaring music. Everyone pointed to the 'booth' he was sitting with a 'waitress' at. "B-Bulma!? Er-" "We're THROUGH!!!" she screamed even louder as she slapped him as hard as she could, leaving a red handprint on his rotated face. She abruptly turned and ran out, shedding a waterfall of crystal clear tears. She wouldn't take him back this time.

Bra saw Bulma approaching the car and let her in. They sat there in silence for a few minutes as Bulma collected herself. She sniffed and turned to her only child, "Honey, thank you . ." She could see that this was making Bra sad, so she tried to make herself look more cheerful. "So, where do you want to go for your birthday?" and as the child's face lit up with a bright smile, her mother grinned and drove off to their new destination.

Elsewhere, a dark man in worn out jeans and a blue and white necklace symboling royalty was tossing and turning as thoughts of Bulma and that annoying little cute girl flooded his mind. Sleep was something he rarely ever got to enjoy anymore . .

* * *

(AN:) Well, finally got this out. I know, I know, I'm supposed to be working on "Hey Shinlong...", but that is only on my computer . . I have this story written up so I work on it at school. I'll be working on that next. Anywho, how'd ya like it? It's different than the Prologue . . I warned you all, so I hope you're all still interested. Hope you enjoyed. Review please!! 

-VTL aka VTL77

* * *

ADVERTISEMENT: 

Again, I credit this idea to Burenda.

Story ID 585704, If Love Was a Cat, by Absurdly sublime, is a cute story of how Bulma and Vegeta got together with the help of a little mischievous orange cat. Definantly worth reading.


End file.
